Mitos
by Vreezie
Summary: Hiroto menemukan seseorang di lotengnya, namanya Yuuma.


**Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, OOC (not gomen xD), dll. Selamat membaca~_

* * *

Mata Hiroto tak berkedip. Ia berjongkok di lantai yang ditutupi karpet, tangannya memegangi pinggiran sofa. Rumah telah kosong dan pagi itu ia lewati dalam kesendirian sampai matahari berada di puncak langit.

Jika ia ingat-ingat kapan pernah merasakan dorongan besar semacam ini, Hiroto akan menceritakan kisah saat ia ingin sekali merebut permen milik teman taman kanak-kanaknya. Rasanya madu hutan, permen super langka. Tapi keadaan yang sekarang sungguh sulit, bahkan untuk menahan agar jari telunjuknya tak menyentuh pipi remaja laki-laki berkaus biru muda terasa seperti meremas pasir.

 _Hush! Jangan disentuh. Nanti dia bangun._

Hiroto pada akhirnya menghela napas; geram dan tak sabar. Kalau tahu begini, mungkin kemarin ia akan mengurungkan acara berjalan keliling rumah tanpa haluan dan menjelajahi isinya.

Sungguh, awalnya Hiroto hanya ingin menemukan jalan rahasia atau pintu jebakan seperti di film yang ditontonnya awal minggu lalu. Mungkin saja akan ada lorong berawan yang menuju daratan wanita bermata kancing.

Tapi siapa sangka akan ada malaikat yang tidur bersandar di kursi tua ketika ia melongokkan kepala ke dalam loteng yang pengap dan berdebu. Dengan pose unik semacam bergelayutan manja pada pegangan yang dihuni rayap.

Hiroto tak berpikir dua kali untuk memboyongnya ke ruang tamu meski harus melewati tangga yang tingginya sama sekali tak main-main. Syukurlah remaja—yang ternyata sebaya dengannya—itu tak memiliki bobot yang berat dan terlihat baru akan terbangun ketika diguncang.

Ia telah mendapat tangkapan besar.

"Hmm ..." Hiroto bergumam, dagu ditumpukan pada bilah tangan, dan ia semakin terjerat oleh ketampanan sosok rupawan yang kelopak matanya mulai berkedut.

 _Berkedut!_

Hiroto gelagapan. Apakah harus bersembunyi? Atau menampakkan senyum pasta gigi? Hiroto harus membuat naskah dimana ia akan terlihat keren sampai-sampai kejadian mustahil seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tak akan lagi menjadi mitos. Sekarang!

Dua detik. Matanya terbuka dan Hiroto kehilangan pikiran. Kalimat gombal raib tak berbekas dan ia malah berkata, "H-hai ... a-akhirnya kau b-bangun juga."

 _Ah sial, pamorku hilang._

Remaja itu menarik punggungnya dari sofa dan terduduk. Ia memutar kepala dan menyorotkan kata dari pandangan mata; sesuatu seperti kejelasan dimana ia berada.

Hiroto kikuk. Kata-kata keren tak lagi penting. "Kau ada di rumahku, ruang tamu." Ia menghindari sorotan indah yang mungkin merupakan gerbang neraka. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sepertinya sesuatu seperti Itogai Yuuma atau Marugai Yuuma," jawabnya. Remaja itu lupa nama, mungkin amnesia. Ruang tamu dijelajah tanpa ampun, hingga akhirnya berakhir dimana Hiroto—yang gelagapan untuk kedua kali.

 _Hiroto, pikirkan sesuatu._

"C-cuacanya indah, ya?"

Remaja di atas sofa menelengkan kepala semakin bingung. "Tapi gordennya tertutup, tak terlihat apapun."

Hiroto bungkam. Ia melirik ke bawah dan mengamati jempol kakinya yang bersih. Hiroto baru saja potong kuku. Tapi jika terus diam seperti ini, kejelasan tak akan terealisasikan. Lantas ia berkata lagi, "Kau ... boleh aku panggil Yuuma?"

Yuuma mengedik, sepertinya tak keberatan. "Tentu saja."

 _Jackpot!_ Hiroto kira remaja tampan itu akan menolak.

"Jadi siapa kau? Kenapa ada di rumahku?"

Pelipis Yuuma ditekan dengan tangan kanan. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini rumahmu? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Maehara Hiroto. Karena aku memanggilmu Yuuma, maka panggil saja aku Hiroto. Kau tersesat, 'kan? Kenapa tidur di loteng?"

Yuuma tampak bingung. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ada di loteng? Kenapa?"

"Kok tanya padaku? Sebelum ini apa yang kau ingat?"

Remaja itu berpikir lama sekali. Hiroto tak tahan lagi. Ia bahkan telah meremas kain pinggiran sofa sampai—mungkin—jahitannya akan terlepas. Sekalian saja brodoli semuanya. Hiroto gemas.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau lupa jalan. Tinggal beritahu aku alamatmu. Tunggu—jangan bilang kau lupa semuanya?" tanya Hiroto.

Ia berharap spekulasinya benar. Yuuma melupakan semuanya. Dan mungkin—dari pengalamannya pergi ke bioskop dengan teman wanita—setelah ini akan ada bagian dimana Yuuma menumpang di rumahnya hingga ingatannya kembali. Semoga Ibunya tak keberatan. Pokoknya tak boleh keberatan!

"Aku lupa rumahku. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu ada di dekat toko kue bercat biru yang baru saja dibuka. Hanya itu yang dapat kuingat." Yuuma menunduk. "Maaf."

Keganjilan besar terjadi, Hiroto tak menyadari lantaran terlalu larut dengan perasaan kecewanya. Tapi rasa sedih tak boleh meluap keluar karena itu sama sekali tak keren.

"E-eh ... tak perlu menunduk begitu. Aku tahu tempatnya. Mau diantar?"

Yuuma menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri. Kalau kau mau berbaik hati menunjukkan jalannya ..."

Tarikan napas keras dan Hiroto pasrah. Yuuma yang akan meninggalkannya adalah mutlak.

Kan sayang, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"Tinggal lurus setelah belokan di dekat tiang lampu. Saat kau temukan tong sampah yang penuh coretan kapur, belok kanan. Belok kanannya agak jauh. Tapi kau akan menemukan toko kue bercat biru di deretan yang menghadap ke timur," ia menjawab tak bersemangat. "Tapi kau yakin tak mau kuantar?"

Yuuma menggeleng dan meninggalkan sofa. Kakinya melemas saat injakan pertama, lantas rubuh. Hiroto menangkapnya. Mereka bertahan dalam jarak wajah tak lebih dari sepuluh senti ketika Hiroto yang menyerah lebih dulu dengan menengok ke belakang.

"Bisa berdiri, Yuuma? Sepertinya aku mau jatuh juga."

Tawa kecil Yuuma lolos. Hiroto merasa seperti mendapat pukulan ganda, maka dari itu ia menyembunyikan gurat merah dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian tubuhnya tak lagi berbeban ketika Yuuma telah berdiri sempurna.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa." Hiroto masih menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Yakin bisa temukan rumahmu sendiri?"

Yuuma mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hiroto. Aku tak akan melupakanmu."

Mata Hiroto terus mengikuti Yuuma sampai remaja itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia merasa kehilangan tapi perasaannya senang.

* * *

 _Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak mustahil, Maehara Hiroto telah mengalaminya ..._

 _... dan ia terbutakan olehnya._

END

* * *

 _A/N : Eits, jangan di close dulu ..._

* * *

OMAKE

Akabane Karma tergelak. Ia memukuli pahanya sendiri dan tak bisa mengatupkan mulut sejak Isogai Yuuma memutuskan untuk mengulang kisah dalam bentuk narasi cerita setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aktingmu parah sekali."

Yuuma tak merasa tersanjung namun ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku agak kasihan padanya, Karma. Harusnya tetangga baru itu disapa dan diperlakukan dengan apik. Aku tak punya muka kalau nanti bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan saat dia mencelaku, maka semua itu salahmu. Aku akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf."

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau dalangnya."

Karma berhenti tertawa. "Tapi sepertinya kau menyukai peranmu sampai-sampai ingin mengulangnya. Akan ada hadiah spesial jika kau mau berakting sekali lagi loh." Remaja yang dikenali Hiroto sebagai malaikat kesasar ditarik mendekat hingga lengannya menempel. Karma berbisik, "Yakin masih mau bertemu lagi dengannya, sayang?"

* * *

 _Sesungguhnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang bertimbal balik hanyalah mitos._


End file.
